The World Has It's Shine
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Sem Summary / NaruSasu / Yaoi / Prêmio da Sly, ganhadora do 1º lugar do Concurso ComemorArte


**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A música usada pertence a Cobra Starship.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

_The World Has It's Shine_

**I'm not one for love songs**

_Eu não som bom para canções de amor_

**The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up**

_A maneira que eu vivo faz você sentir que deve desistir_

**But you don't,**

_Mas você não desistiu,_

**And I want everything for you.**

_E eu quero tudo para você_

Ele nunca fora bom com canções de amor. Ele nunca podia ouvir uma dessas. Para ele era uma tremenda besteira. Para que canções de amor quando seu objetivo era matar? Ele só queria que Naruto desistisse dele. Que não tivesse a ideia maluca de que precisava salvá-lo. Ele tentou dizer isso inúmeras vezes. Mas Naruto nunca desistiu. Sasuke, na verdade, só queria o bem de Naruto. Queria tudo para ele.

**My disappointment**

_Meu desapontamento_

**'Cause you've been left behind**

_Por que você foi abandonada_

**And the world has its shine,**

_E o mundo tinha esse brilho_

**I would drop it on a dime for you.**

_E eu jogaria isso em uma moeda por você_

O desapontamento de Sasuke era o fato de Naruto ter sido abandonado desde o começo. Ele, por mais vingador que fosse, ainda teve o carinho de seus pais, as brincadeiras com Itachi durante alguns anos. Naruto nunca teve nada disso. Ele sempre foi sozinho, sem amigos. Abandonado em uma solidão sem fim. Ele fora jogado em um precipício de mentiras. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke sentia uma pontada de pena de Naruto, também se admirava. O loiro nunca perdera a determinação. Sempre teve sonhos, e um objetivo. E nunca desistiu de nenhum deles.

Naruto realmente merecia o título de 7º Hokage.

**(Hey oh!) And whatever it takes.**

_(Hey oh!) E não importa o que custe_

**(Hey oh!) I'm gonna make my way home.**

_(Hey oh!) Eu vou fazer meu caminho para casa_

**(Hey oh!)**** We can turn our backs on the past**

_(Hey oh!) Nós podemos voltar para o passado_

**And start over...**

_E começar de novo..._

Ele nunca estivera sempre presente na vida de Naruto, mas sempre torceu pelo amigo. E, mesmo depois de Hokage e casado com Hinata Hyuga, Naruto não desistia do melhor amigo. Sasuke sempre soube que Konoha era seu lar. Sasuke sempre soube que Naruto e Sakura também sabiam de tal fato. O que, nem Naruto, nem Sakura sabiam era que ele estava fazendo o impossível para voltar para casa.

Sasuke só queria voltar no passado e fazer com que aquilo não acontecesse nunca mais. Fazer com que toda a dor, tanto dele como de Naruto, sumisse e voltar a ter uma vida normal com o melhor amigo.

Ele queria recomeçar.

**Not long ago**

_Há não muito tempo_

**I gave up hope,**

_Eu cansei de esperar_

**But you came along**

_Mas você apareceu_

**You gave me something I could hold on to.**

_Você me deu algo que eu poderia me apegar_

**Woah-oh. And I want you.**

_Woah-oh. E eu te quero_

**Oh, woah.**** More than you could ever know.**

_Oh, woah Mais do que você poderia imaginar_

Sasuke estava cansado, exausto, desistindo da vida. Não queria mais esperar para concretizar seu maior objetivo – matar o irmão. Mas Naruto apareceu. Ele ficaram mais tempo que o necessário na vila por causa do amigo. Ele criara uma relação tão única com Naruto, que eles se tornaram mais do que melhores amigos, se tornaram irmãos. E Sasuke havia se apegado naquela relação que os dois criaram.

Sasuke só queria o bem de Naruto, mais do que o loiro poderia imaginar.

**Before I met you**

_Antes de te conhecer_

**I used to dream you up and make you up in my mind (up i****n my mind)**

_Eu sonhava com você e te imaginava na minha mente (na minha mente)_

**Woah-oh.**** And all I ever wanted**

_Woah-oh. E tudo que eu queria_

**Was to be understood.**

_Era ser entendido_

**You've been the only one who could.**

_Você foi a única que poderia_

**I could never turn my back on you.**

_Eu nunca poderia voltar em você_

Antes de conhecer seu melhor amigo, Sasuke sempre imaginava um amigo assim. Alguém que podia fazê-lo esquecer durante horas a dor que tinha por ter perdido os pais, a raiva que tinha do irmão mais velho… o fazia esquecer até do objetivo que criara em sua mente.

Sasuke só queria ser entendido. E mesmo com toda a agitação de Naruto para levá-lo de volta pra vila, Sasuke compreendia que acima de tudo, o loiro era o que mais lhe entendia.

Ele nunca poderia deixar Naruto para trás.

**(Hey oh!)**** And whatever it takes.**

_(Hey oh!) E não importa o que custe_

**(Hey oh!)**** I'm gonna make my way home.**

_(Hey oh!) Eu vou fazer meu caminho para casa_

**(Hey oh!)**** We can turn our backs on the past**

_(Hey oh!) Nós podemos voltar para o passado_

**And start over...**

_E começar de novo..._

Ele iria voltar para casa, custe o que custasse. Ele e Naruto, assim que ele colocasse o pé na vila, voltariam ao passado e começariam de novo.

Afinal, nunca é tarde para começar a viver de verdade.

**Not long ago (not long ago)**

_Há não muito tempo (há não muito tempo)_

**I gave up hope, (I gave up hope)**

_Eu cansei de esperar (eu cansei de esperar)_

**But you came along (you came along)**

_Mas você apareceu (mas você apareceu)_

**You gave me something I could hold on to.**

_Você me deu algo que eu poderia me apegar_

**Woah-oh.**** And I want you.**

_Woah-oh. E eu te quero_

**Oh, woah.**

_Oh, woah_

**More than you could ever know (more than you could ever know.)**

_Mais do que você poderia imaginar (mais do que você poderia imaginar)_

**More than you could ever know.**

_Mais do que você poderia imaginar_

**It's you.**

_É você_

Sasuke agora só estava voltando para casa.

**fim**

**xxx**

Oi! Esse é um dos prêmios da Sly, vencedora do 1º lugar do Concurso ComemorArte. Eu queria pedir desculpas para ela. Afinal, ela pediu um yaoi, mas eu fui seguindo a música e não consegui sair da relação de amizade. Então, Sly, me desculpa mesmo! Eu tentei |:  
Só para avisar: faltam mais 3 fics dos prêmios. Duas já estão em andamento e a outra ainda está chegando a ideia. Eu estou indo viajar e volto na sexta-feira. Vou ver se posto o mais rápido possível.

Bem, vocês poderiam comentar? *-*


End file.
